Immortality Potion
by diamonddiadem11
Summary: Terjadi kecelakaan pada Rose Weasley saat duel mantra. /Minumlah ini, Rose/Tidak, Lil, kalau aku meminumnya, aku akan terus merasakan sakit hati, maka biarkanlah aku pergi/ Gak pinter bikin summary/ Enjoy!


Immortaly Potion

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Semuanya punya Mom Jo.

Cast : Scorpius Malfoy a.k.a himself

Lily Potter a.k.a herself

Rose Weasley a.k.a herself

Warning : Typo merajalela, kalo gasuka pairingnya, gausah dibaca. Gajeness, alayness, complicatedness.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Immortaly Potion © diamonddiadem11

Enjoy !

Saat ini, Rose sedang mengikuti kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Prof. Jimmy, guru baru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, menginginkan anak-anak untuk duel mantra, hanya dengan menggunakan mantra pelucut senjata.

"Well, kita akan mengadakan duel mantra, pasangannya akan kupilihkan." Kata Prof. Jimmy, lalu terdengar desah kecewa anak-anak.

"Ms. Potter, kau dengan Mr. Lorcan Scamander" Prof. James mulai memilih pasangan,

"Ms. Longbottom, kau dengan Mr. Lysander Scamander"

"Ms. Weasley, kau dengan " aku terlonjak kaget—sekaligus senang-saat namaku disebut

'akhirnya aku bisa berpasangan dengan Scorpius !' batinku senang

Aku segera berjalan menuju meja Scorpius. Kami berdua hanya duduk dalam diam, lalu terdengar suara memecah keheningan.

"Ya, urutan pertama dimulai dari Ms. Longbottom dengan Mr. Lorcan Scamander"

Lorcan dan Lily maju, mereka mulai menyiapkan tongkat masing-masing.

"satu… dua… tiga…" Prof. Jimmy memberi aba-aba pada mereka berdua.

"Expelliarmus !" Lily berhasil melucuti senjata Lorcan..

"Good Job, Ms. Potter !"

"selanjutnya, Ms. Weasley dan Mr. Malfoy"

Oh, mati aku…

"satu… dua… tiga…" Prof. Jimmy kembali memberi aba-aba.

"Sectumsempra !" Scorpius malah menyerangku dengan mantra itu.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit. Teramat sakit. Seperti digores dengan pedang di sekujur tubuhmu. Sakit. Hatiku sakit. Yah, hati mana yang tak sakit jika orang yang kausukai menyerangmu dengan mantra Sectumsempra ?!

Terdengar teriakan marah dari Prof. Jimmy.

"Sudah kubilang, hanya pakai mantra pelucut senjata ! Kau ini mengerti tidak ,sih ?!" teriak Prof. Jimmy marah

"Maaf, maafkan saya, Prof. Ini tidak seperti yang Professor lihat."

"Sudah. Kau jelaskan saja nanti di Kantor Kepala Sekolah !"

Setelah itu aku tidak mendengar apapun. Semuanya gelap. Teramat gelap.

_3 days later_

Kepalaku pusing, kaki dan tanganku—oh,tidak, seluruh tubuhku—rasanya nyeri dan berdenyut-denyut. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki masuk ke rumah sakit—tepatnya, bilikku—. Aku segera berpura-pura tidur lagi,

Suara itu mulai mendekat.

"Hey, Rose. Apa kabar kau ? Apa kau sudah baikan ? Lihat, aku membawakanmu seseorang" oh, ternyata Lily. Tapi, tunggu, dengan siapa ia datang ?!

"Hei, Rose. Aku kesini ingin minta maaf." Oh, Scorpius, tunggu, Scorpius ?! Scorpius Malfoy ?! Scorpius Malfoy menjengukku ?! Rasanya aku ingin terbang saja.

"Sebenarnya, waktu itu, Alice Zabini, ingin menyerangmu dari belakang. Makanya aku marah dan langsung menyerangnya. Tapi kutukannya malah meleset dan mengenaimu. Aku sungguh menyesal, Rose. Maafkanlah aku." Oh, jadi seperti itu kejadiannya. Nanti jika aku sudah sembuh, aku akan membunuhmu, Zabini !

"Tenang saja, Zabini sudah dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts, Ayah dan Ibunya juga sudah datang dan meminta maaf padamu, tapi kau masih tidak sadarkan diri kemarin." Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri ?!

"Yasudah, Rose, aku ada kelas setelah ini, aku pergi dulu ya, Semoga kau lekas sembuh, Rose. Aku merindukanmu." Pamit Lily.

Tak lama kemudian Scorpius juga pamit untuk mengikuti kelas Transfigurasi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Rose, Bye"

"Tunggu" cegahku agar Scorpius tidak pergi

"Rose, kau sudah sadar ? Tunggu sebentar, akan kupanggilkan Madam Pomfrey"

"Tidak, tidak Scorp. Aku hanya ingin kita bicara berdua"

"Ada apa, Rose ? Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku ?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Scorp."

"A-apa ? Kau bercanda ? Kau tidak serius, kan ?" Terlihat sekali dia kaget dengan ucapanku.

"Aku tidak bercanda dan aku serius. aku, Rose Hermione Weasley mencintaimu, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

"Tapi, Rose. A-aku mencintai orang lain."

"Siapa, Scorp, siapa ?" tanyaku sambil terisak

"Lily Potter" Hah ?! Lily, sepupuku sendiri ! sepupu yang sudah kuanggap adik kandung !

"Tapi, kenapa ? Apa kurangnya diriku, Scorp ?" tanyaku sambil masih terisak

"Kau gadis yang baik, Rose. Kau pintar, baik dan cantik. Tapi entah kenapa, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai seorang sahabat, sebagai seorang adik, adik yang harus kulindungi, Rose. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu."

Aku hanya bisa terisak dan menangis. Scorpius ternyata tidak mencintaiku. Hatiku sakit, teramat sakit.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Scorp." Perintahku tegas kepada Scorpius

"Tapi, Rose…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE !" teriakku pada Scorpius.

Kutarik tirai yang mengelilingi bilik tempat tidurku, lalu kurapalkan Muffliato dan aku langsung menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

-Keesokan harinya-

Sekujur tubuhku sakit. Aku sudah tidak dapat bergerak. Untuk berbicara saja, aku tidak kuat. Oh, Ya Tuhan, jangan ambil nyawaku secepat ini. Kemarin Madam Pomfrey berkata, aku kehilangan banyak darah, dan Madam Pomfrey tidak memiliki ramuan atau obat untuk itu, sebenarnya bisa membuat ramuan itu, tapi, untuk membuatnya butuh waktu 3-5 bulan, dan itu masih sangat lama, bisa-bisa aku sudah mati duluan sebelum ramuan itu selesai dibuat.

Terdengar suara langkah lagi, aku yakin itu pasti Lily.

Dan, benarkan, itu Lily

Tapi, ia bersama Scorpius, kulihat jemari mereka berdua bertaut. Oh, dadaku sesak lagi. Kulirik leher mereka, apa itu ? kalung ? hah, leher mereka pun sekarang dihiasi kalung yang sama, dengan liontin berbentuk _love. _Love. Ya, Love. Cinta. Simbol bahwa mereka saling mencintai, dan artinya adalah, tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukku.

"Pagi, Rose. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini ?" tanya Lily ramah

"aku sudah dengar dari Scorpie, bahwa kau kemarin sudah sadar, Rose. Itu kemajuan bagimu"

Hah, kemajuan apanya, sekarang tubuhku malah makin sakit dan nyeri.

"Rose.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kabar baik, sepertinya, aku, dan Scorpius sudah…kami sudah…berpacaran"

Seketika, tenggorokanku tercekat, dadaku sesak, dan aku rasanya ingin menangis.

Oh Tuhan, ambil saja nyawaku sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, Madam Pomfrey datang, lalu memarahi mereka berdua

"Hey hey ! siapa yang bilang bahwa Ms. Weasley sudah boleh dijenguk ?! Dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan kami tidak memiliki obatnya, jadi kalau kalian menyayanginya, kuharap kalian tidak mengajaknya berbicara untuk sementara"

"Apa ?! Rose kehilangan banyak darah ? itu tandanya, hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi ?" tanya Scorpius dengan wajah panik dan suara pelan.

"Hmm, Mr. Malfoy, kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik"

"Kuharap begitu"

Scorpius, kenapa sih kau malah memberiku harapan disaat-saat terakhirku.

Sudahlah, memikirkan hal itu malah membuat dadaku semakin sesak. Lebih baik aku tidur. Aku sangat mengantuk.

Lalu setelah itu, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

-Keesokan harinya-

Hari ini, aku sudah bisa berbicara, meskipun masih lemah.

"Rose ! Rose Weasley !" aku kenal suara itu, aku sangat mengenalinya.

Lily. Lily Luna Potter. Orang yang dicintai oleh orang yang kucintai.

"Ada apa, Lil ?" kataku lemah

"Sudah, jangan bicara dulu, ini, kuawakan sesuatu"

"Apa itu, Lil ?"

"Ini ? Ini adalah Immortaly Potion. Kemarin aku pergi bersama Scorpius ke Seksi terlarang Perpustakaan, aku mencari buku yang berisi cara-cara untuk membuat seseorang jauh dari kematian, meskipun kematian sudah akan menjemputnya."

"Jangan—jangan bilang, kau akan memberikan ramuan itu untukku ?"

"Tentu saja untukmu, tidak mungkin untukku atau untuk Scorp, kan"

"Tidak, Tidak, Lil, aku tidak akan pernah meminum ramuan itu, biarlah kematian menjemputku."

"Minumlah ini, Rose" rengek Lily dengan wajah memohon

"Tidak, Lil, kalau aku meminumnya, aku akan terus merasakan sakit hati, maka biarkanlah aku pergi."

Tidak kusangka, Scorpius datang setelah aku mengatakan itu.

"Rose, kumohon minumlah ramuan itu, kumohon." Kata Scorpius

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa dan aku tidak mau"

"Tapi, kenapa ?" tanya Scorpius

"Kalau aku hidup hanya untuk melihatmu bahagia bersama orang lain, lebih baik aku mati, Scorp. Katakan saja aku egois, tapi kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku. Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya mencintai tetapi tidak dicintai. Itu sakit, Scorp, sakit. Lagipula, kalau mati dengan cara seperti ini adalah takdirku, aku siap menerimanya"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Rose"

"Aku hanya berusaha jujur disaat-saat terakhirku"

"Tak akan ada saat terakhir, Rose" tiba-tiba Lily menjawab perkataanku

"Rose, aku mencintaimu." Kata-kata Scorpius membuatku kaget.

"Sudah terlambat, Scorp"

Setelah itu, aku tidak mendengar apapun lagi.

Scorpius PoV

Aku sungguh bodoh, malah memilih Lily yang tidak mencintaiku.

Aku sungguh bodoh, baru menyadari perasaanku disaat terakhir Rose.

Aku sungguh bodoh, malah membiarkannya terluka sendirian.

Aku sungguh menyesal.

Menyesal atas tindakanku

Menyesal atas kebodohanku

Menyesal karena tidak bisa melihat Rose tersenyum karenaku.

Hari ini, Rose dimakamkan. Seluruh teman Gryffindornya hadir di pemakaman, bahkan ada beberapa yang berbeda asrama, sepupu-sepupunya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Bahkan, James Potter langsung memukulku, aku tidak melawan, aku sadar, ini semua salahku.

"James, apa yang kau lakukan ?!" teriak Uncle Harry

"Memukulnya, Dad. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Karena dia, Rose meninggal"

"Ini bukan salahnya, James. Ini sudah takdir Rose" kata Uncle Harry lagi.

"Aku tahu ini semua salahku, aku sungguh menyesal" kataku dihadapan mereka semua

"Sudahlah, ini semua sudah terjadi, kata maafmu tidak akan membangkitkan Rose lagi" kata Aunt Hermione.

"Lagipula, Rose tidak akan senang melihat orang yang dicintainya seperti ini." Kata Aunt Hermione lagi.

Pemakaman Rose Weasley berlangsung sangat mengharukan, semua orang menangis, termasuk aku. Sekarang aku tau, betapa baik dan berharganya Rose dimata keluarga dan orang lain.

"Scorpius, jika kau mau, kau boleh mampir sebentar ke The Burrow" ajak Uncle George padaku

"Ah, tidak, tidak usah. Saya tidak ingin mengganggu suasana keluarga kalian"

"Kau keluarga kami juga, Scorp. Kau orang yang dicintai Rose, berarti kau keluarga kami juga." Kata Uncle Bill kepadaku,

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku,"

"Tentu saja, Scorp." Kata Grandma Molly

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Uncle Charlie

"Ayo" kata yang lainnya

Mereka tidak sadar, dari surga, ada roh Rose Weasley yang memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum.

TAMAT

Whoaa,, selesai, gimana ? hurt 'n angst-nya dapet gak ? bagus gak ? sesuai keinginan reader gak ? Bagi yang mau kasi saran, reviewnyaaa.. Review kalian adalah semangat bagiku untuk terus menulis.

See you next time.

Gracias, merci, thank you, gamsahabnida, danke, dank u, terima kasih.


End file.
